Love In a New York Minute
by Zazasuka Sama
Summary: When a gay Georgia boy moves to New York with his best friend; they quickly learn life in the "Big Apple" is hard, but when the boy meets a guy who looks just like him and they decide to switch places; things get interesting when they both fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love In a New York Minute**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**I'm sure you know the story the Prince and the Pauper. There have been dozens of versions of it from princesses switching with commoners, to superstars switching with a normal guy. This however is the story of how I, a middle class gay american from south Georgia, switched lives with the, rich, pampered, straight, Demitris Cooely. But I suppose if I'm gonna tell you this story I might as well start from the begining.**

** It starts off with my final day in Hawkingsville, Georgia. I stood in a long line of blue gowns mine of course being white since I was a honor graduate. My long blond hair was tied back in a pony tail, and was capped by the white graduation cap. The puffy gown hid my slim yet athletic build. The only thing visable was of course my face and the hem of my jeans that went over my sneakers. Finally my name was called, "Colton Brunner." Our principle said. **

** I let out a heavey sigh, moving up the steps to the stage, shaking the balding man's hand before taking my diploma, and walking off the stage. When my friend Jessie's name was called she, like the crazy person she is, ran on stage squealed before shouting, "OH YEAHHH! GO WOLVES!" she laughed and everyone cheered as she lept from the stage. I covered my mouth to hide my smile. She took her spot and waited till the last name was called and our principal told us to turn our tasils and congradulated us before the blue and white caps showered the air. **

** After catching my cap I was instantly tackled by my red headed friend, "Oh my god Colt! WE DID IT!" Jessie exclaimed as she squeezed me.**

** "Yes Yes we did Jessie..." I said in a raspy voice, "Losing oxygen..." I managed to say. She released me from her grip laughing.**

** "So you ready?" she said giggling, her blue eyes sparkling.**

** "Oh yes you have no idea.." I replied stretching before unzipping the gown and pulling it off, "I got my stuff in the car we just gotta grab yours and we can go."**

** Jessie threw her hands up in the air excitedly, "GOOD BYE GEORGIA HELLO NEW YORK!" she said spinning around happily grabbing my hand and dragging me away. We reached my car, a midnight blue convertible 1975 Ford Mustang. "Did your dad say goodbye?" she asked sounding a little more sincere than usual.**

** "Jess...he hasn't looked at me since he found out; me leaving to New York won't change that." I said getting in the driver's seat. Jessie nodded calmly getting in. After swinging by her house so she could grab her bags and the trailer we were hooking to my car. I smiled at her parents. as they hugged us both.**

** "Colt you listen to me you know our Jessie's a little...high-strung." her mother said teary eyed.**

** "Momma." Jessie growled.**

** "Just take care of her for me ok?" she said choking up.**

** I hugged her, "Don't worry Mrs. Pickett, Jessie's safe with me." I tell her. She smiled then moved to hug Jessie giving her father the oppritunity to call me over to him by his truck. "Yes sir?" I ask as I approach.**

** "You're a good boy Colt, I don't care what'cha daddy say...your a good man now you make sure my little girl stays outta trouble up there in that big city ya' here me?"**

** I smiled, "Thank you sir, don't worry I'll keep an eye on her." I said politely. Her father smiled and extended his hand, I reach out and shake his. I always forget how older country men like to squeeze the hell out of your hand when they shake your it. I winced a bit but tried to shake his had as firmly as possible. He smiled and patted my back escorting me to the car I hop in the driver side Jessie the passenger side. She waves at her parents as I pull out of the drive way and onward down the street. **

** When we were finally outta sight she turned back around in her seat sighing, "Wow...we're actually going..." **

** "Yupps we are." I reply to her.**

** She sits there for a second before squealing, "Eeeeeeeeeek! We're going Colt! OH MY GOD! WE'RE REALLY GOING TO NEW YORK!"**

** I laughed at her, "Yeah gotta make a pit stop first." I say as we enter our little town pulling up to the pizza place were a man in his mid forties stood waiting, "Sup Jed?" **

** "So you actually leaving?" he said, "I thought you were kidding." **

** "No sir we're headed out now." Jessie spoke up.**

** Jed sighed, "We're gonna miss ya'll around here," he extended him hand which had an envelope in it I grabbed the envelope it was a little thicker than the last pay check I was expecting. I looked inside seeing the check and some actual cash inside. I looked up at my old boss who smiled, "Just some good luck money from me and the boys...you two take care." he patted Jessie's door stepping back to let me pull out.**

** "Thanks Mr. Jed.." I waved and pulled away down the street. We start our long drive Jessie sat back smiling letting the wind blow her hair everywhere. I smirk, "Gonna be a long drive you ready?"**

** "You bet! Hit that pedal bud I never wanna see this place again." I laugh and step on the gas a little more. Onward we drove stopping only for food, gas, and restroom breaks. Jessie passed out at least three time once leaning on my shoulder the other laying her head in my lap. I smirked down at her before looking back to the road. Finally, eleven long hours later we pulled into the Big Apple.**

** "Jess..." I say to wake her up. "Jessie." I said she mummbles, "JESSICA!"**

** "What!" she sat up quickly from her spot on the door she saw the bright light and gawked in awe.**

** "You might wanna call the realestate agent." I said, "Well be there soon." she nods pulling out her cell phone to call the people who were leasing us and apartment for two years. We arrive at the apartment the giddy sales lady waiting and waving. **

** I park and get out, "I'm sorry we arrived so late long drive from Georgia." I say as I come around and lean on the hood of my car. Jessie gets out as well, sliding on her sweater before shaking the woman's hand.**

** "Oh its fine I was just filling out some of the final papers, Shall we go up?" she askes excitedly.**

** "Yeah love to.." Jessie smiles grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I followed with a sleepy smile on my face; the lady, who was in at least her late thirties, with her stout figure, and greying hair, led us into the building's elevator. She smiled as we got in and pressed the button to the top floor. Jessie looked at me swiftly, "You didn't tell me we were on the top floor." **

** "I thought it'd be a nice surprise." I smiled.**

** The sales lady smiled giddily, "Just like a man always trying to surprise his girlfriend."**

** "WHAT!" Jessie and I said together.**

** The lady giggled, "You're such a cute couple." Jessie and I looked at each other and laughed loudly.**

** "Y...you think we're a couple?" Jessie said giggling.**

** "No ma'am we ain't dating." I chuckle a bit as I say this.**

** "Yeah he doesn't...swing that way." Jessie said laughing.**

** "Oh really I wouldn't have known that you don't seem the gay type." the sales lady said sweetly.**

** "Oh wait till you see him all dressed up." Jessie giggled as the elevator stopped. **

** "This way." the lady led us down the hall, and stopped at a door labeled J9, "Here we are." she unlocked the door and pushed it open. **

** Jess looked inside, "Whoa this is big..."**

** "It won't be once we get all your stuff in here." I laughed. She gave me a sharp jab to the chest with her elbow and walked in.**

** "SO this is it. Do you like it?" the lady asked.**

** "Love it!" Jessica cooed, "Where do we sign?"**

** The lady smiled pulling some papers out of her purse. I took them and went over them making sure she hadn't changed the price of rent or anything else. Once I confirmed the papers were legitimate, Jessie and I both signed her copy and our copy. I hander her her copy smiling, "Great doing business with you."**

** "You too honey." she said taking the papers and slipping them in her purse before handing me a set of keys, "Bye now." she said waving as she left.**

** I turned to Jessie who squealed and hugged me, "This is sooo amazing Colt your the best."**

** "Don't thank me yet honey this place is expensive we start work tomorrow." I said which instantly brought her down.**

** "Dang I was hoping to sight see a bit." she pouted at me.**

** "Sorry we're not tourist here this is our new home and we gotta work for it." I turned for the door to go down stairs and get boxes. Jessie sighed and followed me.**

** It took us at least four hours before we finally finished unloaded the car and the trailer. I grabbed the last box from the car before making sure the top was up and the door locked. After securing my car i walked up stairs opening the door to my new apartment to find the sleeping Jessie laying on one of our matresses. **

** I smirk placing the box down and moving to locate the box full of our blankets. I pulled one out before switching of the light and crawling onto the bed beside her. I covered us both up before drifting off to sleep with her.**

** I woke up the next morning to the smell of food and coffee. After sitting up I stretched popping my back before getting off the matress and moving for the kitchen to find Jessie sitting at the counter eating a biscuit a sipping some starbucks coffee. "You went out without me?" I said trying to sound stern but was too sleepy to pull it off.**

** "Colt my dad's a marine...I think I can handle New York, besides I took my knife and pepper spray with me?" she replied before biting into her biscuit.**

** I sigh and move to sit on the other sideof the counter; I stop abruptly and look at her wide eyed, "Which knife?" I asked.**

** She giggled, "Noooot thaf one." she said with a mouthful of biscuit and sausage.**

** I relax glad she didn't drag out the huge hunting knife her father gave her. I sat on the other side returning to my groggy state, "Wha'd ya get me?" **

** She grinned and reached into the paper bag beside her and pulled out a six pack of my favorite starbucks cold french Vanilla Frappichino. I eyed them lustfully reaching out for them.**

** She pulled them away, "What do you say?" **

** "Plllleeeeeeaaaaseeeee..." I groan. She laughs and hands them over. I grabbed them and removed one opening it quickly and draining half of it in one gulp. "Aaaaaa" I sigh happily, "Thanks."**

** Jessie laughs, "Your welcome." she says as she pulls out a biscuit and passes it to me.. We gotta long day today we gotta go shopping and set up our furniture and we gotta go to work tonight at seven so we need to get things done."**

** "Yeah yeah I know..." I yawned and sipped my frappe before opening my biscuit and sinking my teeth into it.**

** "Good finish up I'mma take a shower and change." she said hopping off her chair and moving behind me. I Nod as she walks away finishing up my biscuit and frappe before getting up and flopping back down on the matress we slept on.**

** After and hour I layed flat on my back as the sun shone in though the window. I peeked my eyes open to find a wet haired Jessie standing above me, "Hey get up and take a shower...oh and where's my hair dryer?"**

** I groan and roll over, "It should be in one of those boxes." I point to one of the small ones across the room.. She walks over and searches the boxes as i pryed myself off the matress and over to one of the baskets with my cloths in it. I pick out a nice outfit before moving to the bathroom to shower.**

** Once I was clean I slid on the clean boxers and tank top I had picked out. Just as I had finished sliding it on Jessie opened the door, "Hey!"**

** "AHHH!" I jumped startled, "Girl you almost caught me naked!"**

** "So I've seen you naked before." she laughed.**

** "Ya when I was twelve my body's more manly now." I said hiding my red face.**

** "Hahaha I doubt it." she teased, "Here I pulled this out for you." she said handing me my hair straightener.**

** "Oh thanks..." she stood there still, "Ya gonna leave?"**

** "Nope she turned to the sink and plugged in her hair dryer and began drying her hair. I sigh and side on my tight jeans fastening them be fore standing beside her and brushing my teeth. Jessie joke some pointing her dryer at me whenever I bent down to rinse out my mouth. I joked back by wiping tooth paste on her arm.**

** After our little games we were both finally ready, Jessie's long curly red hair lay across her bare shoulders where only a bra strap and spaghettie strap from her tank top were visible; she wore a baby blue tank top, tight blue jeans, and a cute pair of low black heels. I on the other hand had straightened my long blond hair; and wore a white long sleeve hooded shirt with a black one over it, my tight blue jeans and grey sneakers. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked out of the bathroom.**

** "Ok lets do this." I said heading for the door.**

** Our activities that day worked out pretty well we shopped for dishes, silverware, and food. We went back and set up our furniture and even had time to cook some dinner before we headed off to our new jobs at the night club my friend Lexi managed. **

** We showed up the at what she called The Spot. Jessie took her spot at the bar as the new bartender while I changed into my new uniform to be a waiter. I walked out of the locker rooms walking over to the bar were jessie was practicing her bottle flipping. "Don't drop that!" I say to startle her but was unsuccessful. She skillfully caught it by the neck and turned to me.**

** "Ready to be everyone bitch?" she teased at my new occupation.**

** "Shut it Jess your just as bad." I said after rolling my eyes.**

** She laughed at me and returned to her bottle flipping. I walked to my designated area as people began to flock into the club. I did my job with a smile asking for peoples orders and bringing them their drinks and snacks. Jessie how ever was having a blast flipping the bottles and serving shots while getting hit on.**

** The place picked up quickly soon the music was playing techno beats and people were dancing and socializing. The night went on and I got a crazy order and struggled to put it in with the cook and Jessie. "I'm sorry man I'm new." I said to the cook who smiled and said,**

** "Its all good just keep it more organized next time."**

** I smiled and nodded turning around and running straight into someone sending me to the floor. "I'm so sorry." we both said to each other. I realized it was a guy by his voice. He extended his hand and I took it getting up.I brush myself off and grab my serving tray from the floor looking to him to thank him, "Th-" I broke off and stared at the guy before me; not cause he was handsome or cute...but for the simple fact he was me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

We stared at each other gawking. I looked at him carefully. We had the same eye and hair color; his hair slightly shorter than mine. He wore what seemed to be similar attire to what I had wore before I changed: tight jeans, white hooded shirt, red t-shirt over it, he had a chain from his wallet hanging from his pants. I stare for a while when he finally says, "You're seeing what I'm seeing right." he said his city accent very apparent.

"Uhhhh ya I see me." I replied seeing the massive differences in our speech.

"Well...uhh look we should...uhhhhh talk," he said still eyeing me.

"Ummm I'd rather not," I snap out of my daze and walked around him, but he followed me.

"Dude we have the same face you don't find this odd?" he said as I appoached a table.

"Look I'm working." I move him aside and take the guests orders before taking it to the cook. He followed me the whole time trying to talk to me I ignored him and worked. He groaned at gave up at first sitting with a group of people who laughed at him for being gone so long. I served and ordered over and over again trying to get what happen out of my mind as quickly as possible, but it came to an end when the club closed. Jessie told me to head home cause she still had to clean up. Usually I'd decline and help her but I wanted to get out of that place as quickly as possible.

I went and changed quickly before running out the door and down the street, but unfortunately he was waiting for me outside. "Hey!" he exclaimed seeing me.

"Look yes I agree this is weird and interesting, but I just moved here and don't need a stalker." I said walking faster.

"Dude!" he grabbed my arm and stopped me, "I'm sorry if I find this amazing and cool, but seriously when you find someone who looks just like you; you cannot walk away from that."

I sighed, "Yeah ok I get it, but I don't want any complications."

"Dude whose complicating things I just wanna know...how?" he said using his hands to gesture to me and himself. "Come on all I'm asking is sometime to talk."

"Ok fine but not now I'm tired and want to go-Wahhh!" I had started to tell him I wanted to go home but he sorta tackled me and shoved me behind the building before peeking around the side. "Dude what the..." He covered my mouth and shushed me before looking around the side again seeing three big men in suits looking around before getting back in a black SUV and driving away.

"Sorry," he said as he moved his hand away from my mouth.

"What the fuck was that about?" I growled.

"Sorry my body guards are hunting for me." he said.

"B...Body guards? What are you a prince?" I ask loudly.

"No just the heir to a big company." he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and walked around him making my way down the street again. He caught up quickly, "Ok so you agree to a talk?"

"Yeah but not now I'm tired I'm going home." I say before hailing a cab.

"Fine I'll text you the details." he said pulling out his phone. I sighed giving him my number as the cab pulled up, "Ok I'll text you...my names Demitris." he said shaking my hand.

"I'm Colt." I reply before getting in the cab and riding away from my unrelated twin.

I woke up the next morning in my recently set up bed. I sighed praying last night was just a dream when my phone vibrated. I groaned grabbing it from the table beside my bed and flipping it open to read the message that said:

_Hey its Demitris...meet me by the ferry to Ellis Island today at 3._

I stared at my phone stupidly for a moment letting the information process in my head before screaming, "HOLY SHIT!"

Jessie burst through my door with a baseball bat, "Where is he!" she screamed.

I stared at her, "Where's who?" I blinked confused.

"The robber..." she looked around, "I heard you scream..."

"Oh...uhhh I thought I saw a spider." I said lying quickly.

Jessie sighed and lowered her bat, "Dude man up!" she shut my door as she walked out. I sighed and flopped back on my bed. I let out a loud yawn and looked at the message again rereading it when I noticed the time. It said: **Message Sent: 1:26. **I looked over to my alarm clock that read: **1:34 **"Shit!" I swore leaping out of my bed and running for my closet. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans that looked good together and slid on my converse and sprinting out the door.

I ran because it would take methirty minutes to get to the station, and about forty five for the train to get to my stop, then another twenty to reach the ferry. I made it to the station just in time to hop on the right train, and like I predicted forty- five minutes later we arrived at my stop. From there I sprinted all the way to the ferry stopping as I watched it leave. "Damn missed it." I said panting hunching over to catch my breath when someone slapped my back. "Ahhhh!" I jumped and turned around to see Demitris grinning at me.

"Jumpy little thing aren't you." he laughed. I looked from him to the ferry.

"Aren't we..." I pointed to the ferry.

"Nah." he said walking over to the railing and watching the ferry, "You see the three guys behind us." he said. I glance back spotting three big guys in black suits. I nodded, "Their watching me. You catch your breath yet?"

"Uhh yeah why?" I ask.

"Two reasons. One, cause we're about to run, and two, because if they actually get a good look at you they'll tell my mom and she'll try to get you to be a stand in for me." He explained, "So you ready?" I nodded. "Good...RUN!" he said grabbing my hand and sprinting away with me in tow.

I ran with him once he finally let go of my hand. I glanced seeing the big men right on our heels. "They're catching up." I yelled to him.

"Split up they won't know who to chase!" Demitris yelled at me, "Meet me where we hid last night." I nodded and turned to the alley way down the right while he went left. Two of the men followed me for some reason and were hot on my trail. Just as they were catching up to me I saw a ladder hanging from a fire escape. I let out a deep breath as I prepared to put my three year of gymnastics to good use.

I leapt up grabbing the lowest bar and flipping up onto the fire escape. After landing safely I pull the ladder up as high as it would go out of their reach. The guy's glared at me, "See ya!" I stuck my tongue out at the before climbing up the escape. What I did next could be considered burglary, but I didn't touch anything. I simply crawled through an open window and ran out their front door, the down the stairs and out of the entrance of the building, before running to the station and hopping on a train.

After getting off the train I walked down the street approaching the club where I worked, but as I walked by an alleyway a pair of arms reached out and grabbed me pulling me in the alley. I struggled at first before I realized it was Demitris. He hand a hand over my mouth, "Shhhh" he said as he peeked around the corner. "Ok we're safe for now." he let me go, "Got anywhere we can hide?"

"Uhhhh my place?" I said before thinking.

"Cool lets go." He ran out of the alleyway and called a cab. We got in quickly.

"Harbor Street and step on it." I said quickly. The driver nodded and hit the gas. We both sighed in relief relaxing in the back seat. "If I knew meeting you would be this annoying I would've stayed home." I grumbled.

Demitris smiled, "Oh Come on its an adventure." He laughed at me. I groaned and leaned against the window panting loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

We pulled up to my apartment building and I cover his head with his hood, "Let's not let the world know I have a look alike." I said and slipped outta the car him following me. We went upstairs and as I approached the door to my room I found a note on the door. The note read:

**Colt, **

**Went to go shopping hehe you know me gotta find some shoes! I'll be back around six. Don't worry I got my big knife and pepper spray all ready for any creeps who wanna take me on.**

"Who's that from?" Demitris asks.

"My roomie." I smirk.

"What's she mean by big knife?" Demitris raise an eyebrow.

'"Just want she wrote, a knife about this long." I say holding out my two pointer finger about eight inches apart. "And that thing can cut through a femur." I say and open my door.

Demitris looks around, "Nice place….so Jessie….she's you're….girl friend."

I choke a bit before releasing a howl of laughter. I pant to catch my breath, "Oh god no!" I say, "She's my best friend…I'm gay dude."

Demitris' eyes widened, "Gay? As in you like men?"

"That's generally the idea." I say in a smart ass way.

"Whoa….." he says, "hard to believe the guy who looks just like me is so different."

"Dude come on its not like I go around flaunting it or something; I've just never been attracted to girls. To be honest I've only dated one guy in my life and he turned out to be my fourth cousin…..man that was weird!" I say chuckling. "And I bet that's not the only thing different about us. What are some things you are scared of?"

"Hmmmmmmm? Nothing to be honest except maybe dying but that's about it." He replied.

"See! I'm afraid of bugs, heights and thunder storms." I say.

"Seriously? Bugs? What are you a five year old girl?" Demitris teased.

"Hey shut up they just creep me out especially spiders." I say feeling a shiver up my spine.

"Okay what about the thunder storms?" he asked curiously.

"If your dad locked you out of the house right in the middle of Hurricane Katrina you'd be scared of them too!" I yell.

"Wait what! Is your dad insane or something?" He asked.

"Or something!" I say standing up. "That's why I moved had to get away ya know. I mean my father hates me and my mom ran off when I was a kid so it's really hard to deal with, and now I'm out here on my own with Jessie it's just hard ya know?"

"Not exactly I've been sheltered all my life my mom's too protective. My dad is riding me about taking over the family business and all I wanna do is draw." Demitris says.

"Hey at least your parents care after my dad found out I was gay he kicked me out and told me not to come back." I say in rebuttal.

"Dang sounds harsh…." Demitris said.

"Ya…I wish I had parents who cared for me like yours do." I say sadly.

"And I wish I had parents who'd leave me the hell alone!" Demitris said heavily. He then sat there for a moment before his eyes widened, "Dude I got it!"

"Got what?" I ask.

"You want caring parents! I want mine to leave me the hell alone! So….lets switch!"

"WHAT!" I ask.

"Let's switch its perfect. You teach me to be you I teach you to be me! It's genius!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know do I doubt you can pretend to be gay." I say laughing.

"Hell as long as I don't have to kiss a guy I think I can handle it." He said.

"Okay fine well give it ago but it takes a lot to be me!" I say.

'Well start teaching master!" he jokes and bows.

I laugh, "Okay let's do this."

We spend an hour explaining to each other what we're like and what we do on a daily basis. "Okay so I'm very rebellious I never agree with what my parents say so don't. My liaison is Henry he's cool and usually doesn't pry. My but my body guards…..they'll be really nosey so keep your phone close don't let it out of your sight they'll snoop on orders from my mom. She likes to know if I'm dating anyone." Demitris explains.

"Okay well that's easy you're the one who's got it hard; you gotta fool Jessie and she's a marine brat so she'll notice if something is off. So for starters if you see a spider and she's near or around run! That's what I always do and she'll come squash it. And don't be surprised if during a thunderstorm she comes in my room and lies down with you she usually does cause she knows I'm scared of them." I explain and continue, "I she points out a hot guy I usually pause and examine him so just do that and it'll give you time to come up with a good response, and another thing ok I'm a fourth degree black belt in two styles of martial arts." Demitris gawks at me, "yeah but I never fight unless I have to so if someone calls you a name or tries to start something avoid and evade them. Only if they corner you are you allowed to fight."

"Ok well there's a thing about me I'm always punching my guards and running off so don't hold back though I'd love to see Malcolm with a black eye!" he say smiling.

"Malcolm?" I ask.

"Yeah he's the body guard who follows me around the most." Demitris said.

"Ok so punch Malcolm…..got it." I laugh a bit.

Demitris chuckles, "And there's also this girl named Ana my mom been trying to set me up with be nice alright?"

"Yeah yeah yeah be nice to you girlfriend got it." I say.

"Okay and about your hair you'll have to cut it." He says.

"And you have to pierce your ears." I say moving my hair aside and showing off my ear lobes.

"Oh shit!" he grumbles.

I laugh "Don't worry I have a piecing kit." I say as I get up to fetch it. When I come back I pierce his ear getting a loud 'FUCK!' from him. He then proceeds to cutting my hair shorter. By the time we were done we were spitting images. "Whoa! Can't tell if your me or I'm you."

"Ditto…" he said, and hour later he called his liaison Henry to come get me. "Alright remember Liaison is Henry, Mom is Julie, dad is Maximus, and you are now Demitris Cooely."

I nod, "And you Roommate is Jessie, boss is Dan, and you are now Colt Brunner"

"Got it!" we shook hands and exchanged cell phones.

"Remember this is only for a week." I say as the black car pulls up.

"Yeah I gotcha. See ya Demitris." He says and goes upstairs.

An old man steps out of the car and approaches me, "Friend of yours Demitris?" he asks.

"You could say that Henry." I say and turn to get in the car.


End file.
